Iori Izumi
|Dislikes = |Gender = Male |Birthday = January 25 |Age = 17 |Sign = Aquarius |Height = 174 cm (5' 8") |Weight = |Shoe Size = |Blood Type = A |Relatives = Mitsuki Izumi (older brother) |Music Sign = Double Flat |Position |Unit = IDOLiSH7 Fly away (Sub unit) |Talent = Too Calm/Collected/Mild to Work (Self-Described) A kind of lovability or desire to cheer them on (Tsumugi to Iori at the start of Part 2) |Game = Chapter 1 Formation! IDOLiSH7 |Anime = Episode 1 Shaking your heart |Manga = Chapter 1 |Novel = Chapter 1 Wish Upon A Shooting Star |JapaneseVA = Toshiki Masuda |EnglishVA = |Signature = Yes |Signature Width = 200 }} Iori Izumi (和泉 一織, Izumi Iori) is Mitsuki Izumi's younger brother who has a "cool" personality. His parents run a cake shop called “Fonte Chocolat”, and the interior is decorated cutely, which influences him to like cute things in the end. Iori carries a superior air but has proper manners, although he possesses a poisonous tongue. He likes to have things well-planned and executed orderly, which is why if anything goes wrong, he cannot deal with it. Iori was scouted when he was still a first year in high school and he was on the way home after a shopping trip. Otoharu Takanashi spotted Iori while he was doing his shopping and followed him to the train station where he sat down next to him. He tried talking to Iori but the latter was mostly ignoring him. Even on the train, he tried getting Iori to talk and asked him about his hobbies, what sort of music he liked, and about his family, which made Iori think that he was a stalker. Iori, being cautious, moved down two carriages to get away from him, but Otoharu persistently followed where he handed him his business card and eventually followed him home. Iori only accepted Otoharu's business card because he was thinking about Mitsuki, who had just failed another audition and was feeling down.Iori Izumi (Indoor Festival) Chats __TOC__ = Room = ’s Room|Media = |Bottom Text = Screenshot from the game}} = Discography = = Relationships = |Nickname from Riku Nanase = Iori |Gaku Yaotome's Nickname = Yaotome-san |Nickname from Gaku Yaotome = Izumi-otouto |Tenn Kujo's Nickname = Kujo-san |Nickname from Tenn Kujo = Izumi Iori |Ryunosuke Tsunashi's Nickname = Tsunashi-san |Nickname from Ryunosuke Tsunashi = Iori-kun |Momo's Nickname = Momo-san |Nickname from Momo = Iori |Yuki's Nickname = Yuki-san |Nickname from Yuki = Iori-kun |Minami Natsume's Nickname = Natsume-san |Nickname from Minami Natsume = |Haruka Isumi's Nickname = |Nickname from Haruka Isumi = |Toma Inumaru's Nickname = |Nickname from Toma Inumaru = |Torao Mido's Nickname = Mido-san |Nickname from Torao Mido = |Tsumugi Takanashi's Nickname = Manager (マネージャー) |Nickname from Tsumugi Takanashi = Iori-san |Banri Ogami's Nickname = |Nickname from Banri Ogami = }} |Nickname from Kinako = |Kaoru Anesagi's Nickname = |Nickname from Kaoru Anesagi = |Sousuke Yaotome's Nickname = |Nickname from Sousuke Yaotome = |Rinto Okazaki's Nickname = |Nickname from Rinto Okazaki = }} = Etymology = = Voice Actor Comment = = Trivia = = References = Category:Characters Category:IDOLiSH7 Category:Underage Group